


The Truth

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: But it's a fine line, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vex and Vax aren't technically doing anything incestuous, Voyeurism, a VERY fine line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Truth was that even though Percy had been with Vex for some time, he still found Vax appealing as well, not that he would have ever acted upon it had it not been for Vex’s meddling and that damn Zone of Truth."For heaven’s sake, you’re twins. You look so much alike that it’s hardly possible to think that you’re attractive without at least acknowledging that he is as well."





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The amazing characters in this story belong to their equally amazing creators, dear god may they never read what I have done with their creations. Enjoy the read.

**The Truth**

When Vex had asked, it had been a joke. Percy had been talking in his sleep for weeks now, mumbling and shifting and inadvertently waking up Vex in the middle of the night for her to find him having quite nice dreams, apparently. When the perfect opportunity to tease him about it arose while he was within the influence of the last bit of energy from a Zone of Truth, she hadn’t quite considered the fact that he would be obligated to tell her the Truth when she said, “Who’re you shacking up with all night in your dreams, anyway?”

Percy sat beside her, guilt painted across his face as he hung his head, shaking hands clutching his knees. He didn’t look at her as the answer was ripped from his throat by the force of the spell.

“Vax.” Percy’s voice came out tiny and pained, lacking even a grain of his usual confidence.

“ _What-_?”

“I’m so sorry,” tumbled out in a sob immediately following as Vex still reeled at the information, blinking at him.

“It’s alright,” Vex whispered back unsurely, and the Truth of that statement surprised even her.

Percy finally looked up at her, not understanding _how_ she could mean it, but also understanding that the powerful magic in which they were tangled would not have allowed her to say it casually. “I love _you,_  Vex.”

“And I, _you._  Percy…” she reached out to clasp her hand in his, not knowing what else to say. Lost, she stumbled around a proper response. “My brother?” she laughed a little now. “Well, I suppose we _are_ quite similar.”

“Yes,” Percy sighed in frustration. He seemed to be trying to keep his mouth clamped shut.

“Do you-?”

“Please not here,” Percy implored, desperately. “ _Please._ ”

“Alright, alright,” she nodded, taking a fortifying breath.

“Oi, you two,” Vax’s voice interrupted them from the doorway. “What’re you still doing in here? You coming or what?”

“Just talking,” Percy replied tersely, but still Truthfully, and he was already on his feet, making his way to the door with Vex’s hand in tow.

“What-?” Vax looked them both over suspiciously. “What’s the matter?”

“Nnnng-” Percy struggled, trying to say that _‘nothing’_ was wrong, but he was not able to will the untruth to come out. “Vex asked a question that I’d prefer not to have answered,” he said instead.

“Brother, let us go,” Vex told him seriously, as Vax stood in the middle of the door. “You know that we can move you by force.”

“But I’d be _really_ interested to hear the big secret,” Vax grinned.

“You wouldn’t, trust me,” Percy said as he pushed past the doorway, moving Vax aside with little effort.

“Dammit, why am I such a weakling?” Vax sighed.

“Can’t have it all, can we?” Vex shrugged.

Vax hummed in agreement, not really listening. His gaze followed Percy as he fled down the stairs, head ducked and shoulders stiff.

“He’ll be alright?”

Vex frowned. “Yes. I believe I just...embarrassed him,” she chuckled a little.

 _“Oooh_ , now I really want to know,” Vax grinned again, but Vex was already shaking her head and walking away.

 

* * *

 

Percy had expected Vex to tease him relentlessly. He avoided her for a full day, but when she found him that night, she said nothing about the Zone of Truth and he relaxed a little. After a week, he was much more comfortable with pretending that the whole day had never happened, and after two weeks he had convinced himself that she would never ask him.

So, when she sprung it on him one night, nearly a month after their initial conversation in the Zone, Percy nearly choked.

“In your dreams, do you hold Vax like this?”

Percy’s arm stiffened across her middle and he propped himself up on his other elbow. “Vex, please understand-“

“I want to,” she assured him. “I just…why-?”

“Look, it’s-it’s not like it’s something I would ever _actually_ do. It’s a dream, Vex. It’s a fantasy, nothing more. For heaven’s sake, you’re _twins_. You look so much alike that it’s hardly possible to think that you’re attractive without at least acknowledging that he is as well, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to ever _do_ anything about it.”

“I never did understand the attraction of fucking twins,” Vex sighed.

“Of course not, you _are_ a twin,” Percy chuckled a little. “I can imagine it’s not a... _comfortable_ thought-which is why I never intended to mention it to you. I didn’t mean to make it seem like I was keeping some sort of secret, it just...would’ve made things _weird_...I love _you,_ Vex. I’m _so_ sorry that I’ve caused you grief in this manner.”

Vex laid her head on his chest, speaking into his bare skin. “And you...have you ever been attracted to a man before?”

Percy let out a long sigh. “I have,” he admitted. “But nothing I would ever have acted on. These things are _fantasies_ ,” he ran his fingers through her hair. “I’m almost certain that it wouldn’t even be as good in real life. _You,_ on the other hand, you’re here and you’re _real,_ and when I dream of you, I dream in memories because they are _so_ much better than anything my mind can come up with. I would _never_ betray you for some sort of...experiment with a man. You are _everything_ to me.”

“Oh,” Vex breathed, “ _You’re_ amazing, you know that?”

“Nothing compared to you,” Percy replied, chuckling. He pulled Vex tight against him and sighed into her hair. “I love you, Vex.”

“I love you too, Percy.”

“Please never mention _any_ of this to your brother,” Percy pleaded.

“Promise,” she giggled.

 

* * *

 

Vex should have let it go at that. She _would_ have, had her brother not gotten her so drunk on what may possibly have been the best wine she’d ever had. “Here, have a water, will ya?” Vax grinned, tumbling into her field of vision. “‘S hard to stop with this stuff, innit?”

“‘S  _so_ good,” she chuckled in agreement. “I’ll ‘ave ta make sure Perce keeps some o’ this in the castle.”

“I think ‘ed like it,” Vax grinned. “He’s a man of fine taste.”

“Oh, do I know it,” Vex slogged down the water that her brother had handed her and took a deep, steadying breath. “Wanna go find some bread?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Vax tapped her on the temple with his index finger. “You are _so_ smart-sometimes.”

“Do be less…don’t say it like _that,_ ” Vex huffed.

“Cheese, too,” Vax ignored her, pulling on her arm. “Le’s find cheese and bread.”

“Wait!” Vex pulled back for just a moment so that she could grab the half-full wine bottle and their glasses before she let Vax drag her toward the kitchen. “Maybe we should go find Perce and share how good the wine is,” Vex pondered aloud. She plopped herself atop the counter while Vax raided the pantry.

“‘He’s _working_ , Vex. You know he doesn’ like to be disturbed when ‘es working.”

“It’s true,” she sighed fondly. Vax didn’t respond right away, and it made her look up. Vax was staring at her with a bemused smile that was slowly widening into a grin. “What?” She laughed.

“You’re besotted, stubb-ay,” he giggled.

Vex laughed. “Of _course_ , darling! It’s Percy! He is an easy man to love.”

Vax let out a dry chuckle. “That he is. Here,” he ripped off a bit of bread and handed it over. “Eat something, we’ll both feel better.” Vex was the one who didn’t respond this time, and Vax eyed her suspiciously. “What’re you looking at me like that for? _Stop_ that,” he warned.

“You’re...attracted to _Percy_ ,” Vex laughed.

“ _What_?” His voice rose unnaturally before he composed himself. “You’ve had too much, Stubby. _You_ need to eat something and sober up.”

“Oh my _god_ , of _course,”_ Vex laughed. “How could I _not_ have realized? Especially after- _ooh_ -“ she stopped herself physically with a hand over her mouth, giggling. Vax eyed her with a look she couldn’t pin, but she did note an immediate shift toward sobriety and wariness in him. “Vax,” she stopped laughing now. “Brother-“ she tried to blink the wine and confusion away, but when she opened her eyes, he had already stood up and turned away. “Wait- _Vax,”_ she grabbed out blindly, somehow managing to catch the edge of his cloak in her fingers and stumble up to meet him as he turned around to tear it from her grasp. “I’m sorry,” she told him sincerely. “I didn’t mean to sound...cruel. It’s just the whole _situation_ that’s funny, not your feelings.”

“ _How_ is the ‘situation’ _funny?_ ” Vax asked incredulously. He didn’t even try to deny her accusations of sentiment.

“Oh, no, I-I’m not supposed to _say_ ,” Vex looked up at him, harried. “He’d be _furious_ with me-“ Vex put a hand back up to her mouth, holding back another nervous giggle.

Vax furrowed his brow, searching her face for answers. “What on _earth_ are you talking about, Stubby?”

Vex bit her lip, shaking her head. “Oh, but I promised-I _really_ shouldn’t tell you. Maybe…” she looked thoughtful for a moment, and a sly grin crossed her face. “Come with me,” she grabbed Vax by the arm and pulled him away, out of the kitchen and downstairs.

“Wait-are we going to see Percy right now?” Vax was suddenly slowing down, pulling back against her.

“Yes! Come on,” she tugged again, and he was thrown in front of the workshop door. She knocked quickly, and they heard Percy’s tools clang as he set them down. “Vax, I know this sounds crazy, but kiss him.”

“ _What_?” Vax hissed.

“Just _trust_ me,” Vex shoved him closer as Percy opened the door, smiling curiously.

“Uh-hello,” Percy glanced between them both. “Been in the cups, have we?”

“Only a little,” Vex shrugged, and she slowly nudged Vax forward, as he still gaped at her uncomprehendingly, until he twisted away from her.

“Alright, _enough!”_ Vax snapped at her, then turned to Percy. “Why does she thinks it’s alright for me to try to _kiss_ you?”

“What?” Percy went red, his face falling as he looked to Vex, disappointed. “You _promised_ ,” he frowned, looking hurt.

“I haven’t broken that,” Vex tried to ensure him, suddenly worried.

“I’d say she hasn’t,” Vax agreed, “Because I don’t have a motherfucking _clue_ what’s going on.”

Percy’s mouth opened to speak, then closed without words. “I-uh-oh, for _heavens_ _sake_ ,” he ran a hand over his face in frustration and embarrassment. “Look, I...I had a couple of dreams, alright? That’s _all_ they are, and I’d like us all to get _on_ with our lives now. _Happy_?” He glared daggers at Vex.

“Dreams? Freddie, you…dream about-me?”

“He _moans_ in his sleep,” Vex added quietly, staying close to the door. “Whatever your doing in those dreams must be _pretty_ exciting.”

“ _You_ -“ Vax whipped about to face her. “Why would you _encourage_ this?”

“I’ve been wondering the same thing,” Percy frowned.

“I-I just want you to be _happy_ ,” she told them, and they weren’t quite sure which of them she was speaking to. “Percy, I don’t want you to be with me for years and find that you’ve made the wrong decision, or to have any doubts that you’ve chosen what makes you the happiest.”

“So-what? You think I should stick a finger in each pie and see which one I like best?”

“Great analogy, Freddie. Very fitting,” Vax’s look of bewilderment was curling into a laugh. Percy turned red again, realizing the double entendre of his own words as Vax smirked. “But you know what, _sure._ Fuck it. We’re all a little crazy here, yeah? Go ahead. I think we’ve established that we’re both attracted to you and that you’re attracted to both of us. So if you want to try the goods, I’m all yours.” He spread his arms out to the sides invitingly.

Percy made a strangled sound, trying to speak. “Th-I...ahhhr-this is-“

“Yeah, it’s not normal. Did you think we _were_ normal, darling?” Vex smirked, stepping closer to them.

“Never,” Percy let out a dry laugh as he managed coherency, still not smiling.

“Let’s skip all the bullshit, yeah?” Vax stepped forward, closer than Percy was comfortable with. Vax’s hand came up to the back of his neck, and he hesitated for only the smallest moment to glance at Vex, who gave him an almost imperceptible nod of approval before Vax turned back and kissed him full on the lips.

Percy was stiff, eyes still open and also seeking Vex, but when he caught a glimpse of her, watching with an interested smile and no trace of jealousy, he closed them and started to respond.

Vax smiled into the kiss as Percy relaxed, threading his hand into Percy’s hair and darting a tongue out to trace his bottom lip. Percy’s mouth fell open with a groan as Vax’s free hand grabbed him at the waist and pulled, and he was vaguely aware of Vex’s _squeak_ of a response from the sideline until a thigh slid between his legs and Vax deepened the kiss. His intensity was, strangely, _so_ much like Vex. The firm hands and probing tongue were almost familiar, but the soft stubble and flat chest against him were new and, if he were being honest, _exciting_.

Percy almost jumped when another hand took him by the jaw, wrenching his lips away from Vax. He hadn’t noticed Vex step towards them, and for a moment he froze with guilt, expecting her to hit him or leave or be angry-anything but kiss him the way she did, her tongue ravaging his mouth, licking over the places Vax had just tasted. He moaned loudly into her mouth as she pulled away, hesitating for just a moment. Percy almost missed it through his lust-haze, heaving for breath, but he caught Vex’s questioning glance to her brother, then a smirk and the tiniest shrug before she turned her attention back to Percy. She dipped her head to kiss his jaw as a set of firm hands took him by the waist and pulled him back into Vax’s body, making him jump.

“Relax, darling,” Vex purred, kissing her way to his left ear.

Vax’s breath tickled his other ear from behind, “We’re offering a two-for-one special, Freddie-just for you, what d’ya say?”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Percy moaned. He felt a blush rise to his face and down his neck.

“That’s a yes, then?” He felt Vex smile against his throat as he swallowed hard.

“I think that was a yes,” Vax chuckled lowly, and his hand slid down Percy’s chest to tease at the ties of his trousers. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Freddie,” he hissed, scratching Percy’s neck with his stubble.

“Ahh-!” Percy’s voice caught in his throat.

“All worked up for us already,” Vex bit her bottom lip and brought one hand down to palm his erection through the fabric of his pants, “I don’t even know where to _start_ with you.”

“Ladies first,” Vax offered lightly, pulling him close and grinding his hips against Percy’s ass, letting him feel the hard line of an erection between them. “Go ahead,” Vax spoke into Percy’s neck, kissing his way down to the shoulder. “Please her, Freddie.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Vex sighed, as Percy started to reciprocate, slowly and methodically undressing her. He kissed her lips between undoing each button of her shirt, then teased her as he made his way down.

“Go on,” Vax urged, when Percy hesitated to expose her. Percy made a weak noise in the back of his throat and pulled her bottoms down to her ankles, sinking to his knees for just a moment and kissing his way back up her thighs, rubbing the soft skin of her buttocks as Vax grabbed a playful handful of Percy’s own ass before he pulled him back flush against his front.

“Enough teasing,” Vex whined.

Percy stood to face her evenly, smirking before he kissed her and slipped a hand between her legs. He ran his thumb over her clit briefly and sunk two fingers straight into her. “Oh _god,_  you’re so wet, Vex.” He pumped his fingers slowly, letting her juices slide down to his knuckles and finding the perfect angle even as Vax sucked hard on his neck and snaked a hand into his pants.

“ _Fuck_ , Percy,” she clutched his biceps, rolling her hips with his movements.

Vax wrapped a hand around Percy’s erection as he curled his fingers inside of Vex and they simultaneously let out a moan. Percy’s movements began to become stilted as Vax gave him a few quick pumps.

“Is Vax too _distracting,_  darling?” Vex asked.

“If you stop, I stop, Freddie,” Vax warned. “Do keep up,” he drawled, and began to stroke Percy’s cock painfully slow. Percy matched the pace with Vex by slowly caressing the walls of her cunt, pumping his fingers in time to every pull. “Good,” Vax breathed in his ear, and nipped at his jaw as his free hand moved from Percy’s side to his chest, opening Percy’s shirt to massage the muscles. Percy mimicked these movements on Vex as well and received another low growl of praise from Vax.

Vax ground into Percy’s ass when he rolled Percy’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger and heard Vex moan in response. “ _Fuck,_  yes,” Vax hissed. He pinched his fingers lightly until Vex whined, then let off to massage Percy’s muscles again.

Between them, Percy was almost dizzy with arousal. He thoughtlessly matched Vax’s ministrations, little more than a proxy in pleasing Vex. Vax pinched his nipple, light at first but slowly clamping down harder and pulling-and Percy did the same to Vex, kissing her as she began to buck and breathe heavily, wriggling until she tore away from Percy’s mouth to gasp, “Vax, _please-_ ” It was a tone he would never have been able to imagine those particular words coming out of her mouth in, even in his filthiest fantasies.

Percy couldn’t help but groan aloud, his cock twitching in Vax’s hand, which had stilled. Percy stopped his own hand and waited until he felt Vax’s thumb swipe a bit of precum from the tip of his prick before he slid his wet fingers out of Vex to swipe over her clit. “ _Yea,_ ” Vex breathed. Vax tightened his grip around Percy’s cock and began to work just the tip as Percy, in turn, began to stoke over Vex’s sensitive nub. As he tightened his grip, Percy put more pressure on his own fingers, and Vax began to hiss into Percy’s ear as he jerked him harder.

“ _Fuck,_  Freddie,” he breathed hard against his neck, “You’re fucking _gorgeous_ , you know that? Perfect fucking prick, I want to _taste_ you- _oh,_ gods,” he moaned.

Percy groaned desperately as Vax picked up speed, his movements getting sloppier and no longer caring to avoid touching Vex. With every stroke, Vax’s knuckles brushed up against Vex’s stomach where the head of Percy’s cock leaked against her. “I’m going to take my hands off,” Vax warned suddenly, sensing that Percy was beginning to tense up. “Don’t you _dare_ stop, do you understand?”

“ _Yes,”_  Percy whined, and suddenly Vax’s hands were gone from his body. Percy groaned at the loss, but didn’t stop touching Vex. Instead, he slid his hand from her chest to probe at her cunt, sliding three fingers in and curing them to hit the spot she needed.

“ _Don’t stop_ ,” Vex begged.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Vax whined, and Percy realized that he was kicking off his clothes to touch himself.

“Please, _right there_ ,” Vex has squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth fell open. She was _close._ Percy pumped his fingers roughly inside of her and rubbed her clit hard, feeling his arms burn with the movement but not slowing until he felt her tense up, mouth open wide and silent. He watched her gasp, and felt her muscles contract around his fingers as her body started to shake.

“ _Yes_ , come for me, Vex,” Percy breathed. He stopped pumping within her as her muscles squeezed around his fingers, but he continued to rub circles on her clit, his touch getting lighter and lighter until she stopped shaking and started to wriggle away from the overstimulating touch.

Percy withdrew his fingers, dripping with juices and licked them clean as Vex caught her breath and Vax threaded a hand in Percy’s hair. “That was _so_ _good_ , Freddie,” he whispered. “Why don’t you help her clean up and then we’ll put you to rights, yeah?” he punctuated his words with a nip at Percy’s neck and a tug to his hair, then pushed his shoulders down gently until he sunk to his knees in front of Vex’s shaky legs, nudging them apart.

Percy kissed her clit first, gently-almost reverently- then ducked lower to lick the juices her thighs and up into her as deep as his tongue could reach. Behind him,Percy could hear the slick wet sound of Vax slowly stroking himself. He licked a teasing strip across her clit every so often, feeling her shudder at the touch and writhe away, still too sensitive to the touch.

“Percy,” she finally took him by his chin, wet with her juices, to make him look up at her. “Do you want to suck Vax’s cock?”

“ _Oh_ ,” he moaned and swallowed thickly. “Yes,” he breathed, almost inaudibly.

“ _Fuck_ _,_ c’mere,” Vax stepped in close as Percy turned on his knees to face him and was met with the sight of Vax’s perfect cock, leaking inches from his lips. He shuffled forward to kiss the head, then licked a firm stripe up the veined underside before he closed his mouth over the tip. Vax made a strangled sound and his hips bucked a little, making Percy moan around him.

“Wait,” Vex stopped them, “Percy, lay down, darling.” Percy pulled off to glance between the two, seeing the annoyed look that Vax shot her. “It’ll be better for everyone, trust me,” she smirked. Percy let himself fall into his back as the twins kneeled on either side of him. “Good,” Vex ran a tender hand through Percy’s hair. “Vax is going to fuck your beautiful face now,” she hissed, leaning down to kiss his jaw before she pulled away completely to make room for Vax to swing one leg over Percy and straddle his chest.

“Alright, Perce?” Vax searched him for any sign of nervousness or reservations.

“ _Gods,_  yes,” Percy grabbed Vax by both asscheeks and pulled him close enough to wrap his lips around his erection again. Vax began to thrust, slow and shallow into Percy’s mouth. Percy teased the sensitive tip every time Vax pulled out, swirling his tongue around the head and blowing a puff of air on his slick skin.

“You absolutely _wicked_ bastard,” Vax breathed unevenly above him. Percy smirked around his cock and used the hands on Vax’s ass to pull him forward, further into his mouth. “ _Fuck_ ,” Vax bucked, sliding down Percy’s throat. He pulled back quickly, but Percy pulled him forward again and Vax groaned, tugging at Percy’s hair and sinking fully down. Percy held him there for a few moments, as far down his throat as he could physically manage, and swallowed around him until he needed to pull back for air.

Vax seemed to break. He shuddered as Percy pulled off and waited only until he had just regained his breathing before he rocked in again, taking Percy’s cue to stop holding back. Percy’s breath began to come in spurts between thrusts, but he didn’t stop pulling Vax in by the back of his thighs. Percy didn’t even stutter until he felt a slick finger slide around the base of his own cock and tug, slow and torturously. Percy’s hips rocked, but Vex kept a light, leisurely touch that felt ridiculous paired with Vax’s brutal pace. Percy wanted to scream or whine or just shove Vex’s too-gentle hands off and touch himself properly-but just as it was beginning to be too much, Vax stopped suddenly, his cock as far down Percy’s throat as it would go, and Percy opened his eyes to see Vax’s mouth open wide, his eyes squeezed shut in obvious effort and a feminine hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t move,” he warned, breathing hard. “Just a moment-“

“We don’t want the fun to be over already,” Vex purred from behind him, and Percy watched as Vax opened his eyes, letting out a long, calming breath before he pulled away. Percy gulped down air, feeling his throat burn with a stretch that would leave him raspy for days.

“Give me a little-“ Percy said hoarsely, “to calm down…”

“Second that,” Vax panted.

“Come here,” Vex pulled Percy up by the neck to kiss him again, slower this time. She was careful not to rile him up too much, instead probing his mouth lazily as Vax watched, silent, from the side. “What’re you thinking, brother?” Vex pulled away to ask.

“I’m thinking that I’d like to do wicked things to Percy,” Vax smirked, “If you’re into them,” he added lightly, questioningly.

“Anything,” Percy swallowed.

“ _Anything_?” Vax raised one eyebrow, smirking a little.

“Damn near, anyways.”

“Even if those things are...unconventional?”

For the first time since they’d begun, Percy looked uncertain. “ _How..._ unconventional are we talking?”

“Have you ever been with a man before?” Vax asked, sharing an unreadable glance with Vex as he spoke.

“No, but I have a general idea how things go.” Percy hesitated, trying to read the unspoken conversation that the twins seemed to be having. “I am...amenable to being either the giver _or_ the receiver in that regard, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Darling,” Vex drawled, “You _are_ quite perfect, you know that?” She watched Percy’s face flush. “Yes that’s exactly the question he’s stumbling around.”

“I just wanted to sure you’re alright with it,” Vax said softly. “Because we did promise you a two-for-one special, and we mean to make good on that.”

“I am so much more than alright with whatever you two are plotting for me.”

“An enthusiastic test subject,” Vex smirked. “Just…” she glanced one more time to Vax, who gave the slightest nod. “We’ve never shared before. Admittedly, I’m not much for sharing in general.”

“It’s all a bit new,” Vax interjected, “This wasn’t exactly planned or anything, is all we’re saying. So if being the meat in our fucked up little sandwich is what you want, that’s all the better. I’d rather have you...in the middle…”

Percy let out a little laugh and licked his bottom lip, blushing now, even after what they’d done. “I’d imagine so, yes. I’m a man of science,” Percy glanced between them, grinning wickedly. “My body is yours to experiment on,” he ducked his head a little, in a poor imitation of a bow that ended up looking both shy and hopeful.

“Enough with the talking,” Vex huffed, “Talk _after._  Percy, darling-turn over. And _do_ try to relax.”

“Yes,” Vax seemed to shift back into his element as he began to massage Percy’s back, working over the expanse of hard muscles there. Percy jumped a little when he felt the drizzle of oil and a second set of hands joined Vax’s. He smelled the lavender scent of the oil he kept in his workshop drawer and flushed a little as he realized that one of the twins had apparently known it was there.

“I feel overwhelmingly spoiled,” Percy sighed, as they rubbed over his shoulders and tense neck, dipping down to the small of his back where the pressure elicited a groan.

“Good,” Vax leaned forward to whisper in his ear and kiss the back of his neck. “We need you to be nice and relaxed,” he let one hand move lower to massage Percy’s buttocks for just a moment, then slid back up to his shoulder. “Just sit back,” Vax told him. “Let yourself enjoy this and just...be patient,” his voice dropped an octave as he leaned into Percy’s ear again “We’ll get to the good part in a bit, yeah?”

“Mm-hmm,” Percy agreed, dizzily. His mind was beginning to blunt, torn between the drowsy comfort of the twins’ tandem massage and how ridiculously turned on he was. Percy settled for half-heartedly canting his hips, trying to seek friction with minimal effort.

“Easy, Freddie,” Vax hummed, sliding his slick hands back down to Percy’s ass and pushing until his hips stopped. “I’ll give you more,” he promised, and Percy felt Vex’s hands leave him for a moment as Vax nudged his legs apart and upward, into what Percy considered to be quite a compromising position. He felt the drizzle of cool oil hit his skin, sliding into his crack and down, then Vex’s hands were back and massaging his shoulder blades as Vax began to rub lower and reach into the newly warming oil, spreading it around Percy’s hole. Percy held his breath, tensing at the strange touch, but Vax only ran his thumbs around the pucker, not yet pressing in.

“Relax for me, yeah?”

Percy nodded, but after a few moments of controlled breathing, he hadn’t quite settled.

“Why don’t you turn over,” Vex suggested. “Let us see that handsome face?”

Percy rolled onto his back and was met with Vex’s lips on his, her oiled hands roaming his chest. Vax settled between his legs now, bending Percy’s knees to contort him into a better position and shoving the cushion from the workstool under him.

“Much better,” Vax smiled, and glancing up as Vex pulled away from Percy’s kiss. He held eye contact as he kissed the head of Percy’s erection and swirled his tongue around the tip.

“Gah-aaa-“ Percy rocked up toward Vax’s mouth fruitlessly, sufficiently distracted as Vax returned his fingers to Percy’s hole.

“Let’s turn that brain off, you clever bastard,” Vax put more pressure on his fingertips now, massaging and oiling Percy’s pucker and simultaneously leaning down to wrap his mouth around his cock. Vax waited carefully until Percy was good and well distracted, and sucked _hard_ as he slipped a single finger inside of Percy.

“ _Oh-“_ he tensed, and Vax didn’t move until he felt the ring of muscle around his finger relax.

From somewhere near his head, Vex started to murmur encouragements to him. “So good,” she rubbed up and down his biceps reverently.

Vax started to move his finger further in at a snails pace, watching Percy’s face for any sign of discomfort. When he found none, and Percy seemed dazed and languid enough for it, Vax dripped extra oil on his hand and slid in up to the knuckle, pumping in and out a couple of times.

“Hnn-“ Percy made a strange noise in the back of his throat and Vax paused, watching his hole flutter around the welcome intrusion. It was a duller feeling than Vax’s hot mouth around him, a strangeness that came with a deeper, unexpected tingle of pleasure that he wanted more of.

“Freddie,” Vax groaned, “You make a gorgeous fucking picture right now. I need you to talk to me, though. Tell me what you need, yeah?”

“Ah-touch me, _please_ ,” Percy choked out, and the words had barely left his lips before Vex had leaned over to take his leaking prick in hand.

“Good,” Vax praised. “ _So_ good. _Gods_ , I can’t wait to fuck you,” he punctuated the words by adding another finger, just up to the first knuckle,and starting to rock his hand shallowly in time to Vex’s strokes. Vax worked his two fingers in as far as he could reach, up to the knuckles now. Percy still didn’t show any sign of pain but Vax stilled anyways. “Perce?” Vax asked.

“Yes,” he answered, voice rasping.

“Does anything hurt?”

Percy shook his head, but Vax still didn’t move and Vex had paused, pulling off of him with a wet trail of saliva and precum between her mouth and his prick. “It’s different,” Percy admitted, “Feels a little strange so far...but it doesn’t hurt. Quite the opposite.”

Vax seemed satisfied with that answer. “Alright, then. Let me know when I find it,” he said.

“Find-?” Percy didn’t finish the question, as Vax’s fingers began to move and scissor inside of him. He could feel his muscles stretching as Vax worked, burning a little with what might have been pain if he wasn’t too drunk on pleasure for it to hurt.

Vax pulled fully out a couple of times, then sunk back in with extra slick and set about probing upwards, curling his fingers within until an inhuman noise was ripped from Percy’s throat.

“There it is,” Vax purred. He stroked over the same spot, and watched Percy jerk and his back bow, fisting his hands up in the rug. “Relax,” Vax urged, soothingly. “Talk to me.”

“Easy...Good _gods_ ,” Percy nearly sobbed. “It’s good-just...too good...”

Vax gave him just a moment to recover, then stroked his prostate again, with a lighter touch that had Percy moaning.

“Yes- _fuck,_  yes,” he panted. “ _Just_ like- _oh!_ ” His voice turned to a whine as Vex took him into her mouth once more, bobbing enthusiastically as Vax’s dexterous fingers worked him over. It was nearly too much. Percy was almost ready to pull Vex away when they both stopped, leaving him to shake with frustration.

Vex rolled to his side to kiss him as Vax hunkered back on Percy’s other side, stroking himself as he watched them.

“Fuck her, Freddie,” Vax growled, and Percy obeyed without hesitation. He pushed Vex down onto her back and maneuvered between her legs without breaking their kiss, even as Vex squeaked into his mouth. Percy kneeled, pinching at a nipple with one hand and brushing over her clit with the other as he lined up. “Do it,” Vax’s voice was broken as he directed them, and Percy finally broke away from Vex’s mouth to look over at him as he sunk into Vex’s wet cunt. “ _Yes_ ,” Vax hissed, biting his bottom lip hard. He made a beautiful sight, on his knees and shamelessly fisting his cock as he watched.

Percy rocked into her, torn between watching her blissed-out expression and Vax’s.

“Vax, come here,” Percy ordered. He sunk deep into Vex and held there, unmoving as Vax got into position behind him. He opened Percy up once more with his fingers, adding lube and making sure that he was loose enough before Percy felt the slick head of Vax’s cock against his opening instead. “Do it,” Percy tilted his pelvis and Vax groaned as he grabbed him by the hips, pushing forward. Percy felt him _pop_ through the ring of muscles and stop, shaking with the effort of not moving. “More,” Percy whined. “ _Please_.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Vax thrust inside, sheathing himself fully within Percy as Percy was inside of Vex. They waited for a long, torturous moment until Percy adjusted to Vax’s size and the new sensation, then bEgan to move. He rocked between them, slowly at first. It was an odd rhythm made harder by the slickness of both the lube and Vex’s dripping cunt. They came to find a pace, however, in which Percy almost didn’t move as Vex rocked up into him and Vax, no longer afraid of hurting him, slammed into him from behind. He was being enveloped as he was stretched full and it was nothing short of bliss. Vax quickly found an angle that left Percy stuttering and cursing unintelligibly.

Percy felt himself crawl closer to orgasm, scrambling to keep himself together and prolong the moment, but it was Vax who slowed them, shoving his weight forward to press deep into Percy and, in turn, push him deep into Vex. For a long few moments they continued to gasp for air, unmoving. They were sandwiched so close together that Percy wasn’t sure if it was his own heartbeat that he felt coursing through him, or Vex’s pulse around him, or Vax’s dick twitching in time to his pulse or all of them simultaneously-but it was exhilarating. For a long moment, he was afraid that he would be pushed over the edge anyways-that he might come even as they lay still.

“Gods that’s _good,_ ” Vax breathed out. His voice had lost its usual smoothness and instead sounded nothing short of ragged.

“Yes,” Percy agreed, nodding feverishly. He opened his eyes as he let out a long, calming breath and met Vex’s predatory stare.

“Fucking _hells_ ,” Vex was biting her bottom lip hard, and Percy bent down to kiss her in a daze. She tried to buck her hips, but Percy smiled into her mouth and bore down harder, bottomed out inside of her. He felt the minute contractions around him as her cunt pulsed with arousal and moaned, pulling away from her kiss to twist his head around.

Vax caught Percy’s bottom lip between his teeth as soon as he turned, then devoured him a numbing kiss as he started to fuck him again. Vax pulled out slowly, letting the head come oh-so-close to slipping out before he slammed into Percy. Vax repeated this, moving with a torturous lack of hurry, until he couldn’t take the pace anymore and tore away from Percy’s mouth. Vax grabbed his hips and began to piston wildly while Vex rocked up with abandon, and Percy was caught between them.

Percy couldn’t make a noise anymore, not even a moan. He was trapped in the bliss that they were giving him, his body tense, breath coming in shallow bursts as he tried not to go over the edge: Percy felt the tension in his muscles build, his balls tightened as he was about to come and he felt nothing but Vex’s soft cunt around him and the delicious drag of Vax’s cock inside of him, pushing him over the precipice.

“ _Yes_ ,” Percy vaguely heard Vax’s broken voice. “Come for us, Freddie. Fill her up. I wanna feel you come while I fuck you.”

Vex moaned, her body starting to shake as her walls began to squeeze Percy and he felt himself coming. Percy let out a noise unlike any he’d ever made before as he emptied into her, leaning forward to kiss her roughly. He tore away quickly as he felt Vax’s rhythm stutter, riding out the contractions of Percy’s orgasm. As he felt the first spurt of hot come inside of him, Percy twisted around to kiss him as well. It was unlike any orgasm he’d ever had, having been both held off and overstimulated. Vex pulled him out as he began to soften, even the light touch making him flinch from oversensitivity. Percy nearly sobbed at the touch, every nerve ending sending a jolt of painful pleasure through him at the lightest provocation. Vax stayed in him a little longer, kissing him languidly and holding him up with two strong arms around his chest and across his abdomen. When he finally pulled away, Vax kissed his shoulder blades instead, running a soft hand through Percy’s hair.

“Ready?” Vax said gently, and Percy nodded before Vax pulled out, leaving Percy gaping, dripping Vax’s come down his sac and the inside of his thigh. Percy practically collapsed onto his back on the floor next to Vex, and Vax chuckled but followed suit on his other side.

They didn’t speak, but after a few moments of catching their breath, the twins both reached across Percy’s stomach to clasp hands with each other. It was Vex who giggled first, giddily. “Brother,” she turned her head lazily to look over at them both. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Yeah,” Vax replied, the word coming out as little more than a dizzy chuckle.

They all laughed, and Percy felt himself flush deeply. “Thank you both,” he said seriously. He took their hands into both of his own, all resting on his abdomen.

“No need to thank us, darling,” Vex winked.

Vax just laughed again. “Seriously, Freddie. Anytime.”

Percy just grinned and he felt the twins squeeze their hands beneath his, but he just closed his eyes and relaxed against the rug, letting them have whatever silent conversation in whatever unwritten twin language across him. After a few moments, he felt them both roll over, their hands leaving his, and suddenly there was Vax’s leg swung over his right hip, and Vex’s leg intertwined with his left leg. Vax was kissing his lips lazily while Vex nuzzled into his neck and someone’s hand pet his hair lovingly.

Percy shifted just enough to wrap an arm around them both, holding them tight against him.

“Next time,” Vex said lightly into his ear, “How about we make it to a bed, hmm?”

Vax pulled back to rest his forehead against Percy’s. “Yeah, I’m a bit too old to be on my knees on stone,” he chuckled.

“I- _yes_ , of course-” Percy stumbled over the words, pausing a long moment. “You mean you-?”

“Yes,” they answered the unarticulated question in unison.

Percy felt the blush all the way down to his chest and high on his cheeks. For once in his life, Percy was out of words, and instead he turned to each side to kiss the twins firmly, but chastely on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that the Zone of Truth spell does not work exactly as I have written it, but I took some artistic license to make it a halfway plausible excuse that leads to porn. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
